


How Does It Feel?

by Ellerigby13



Series: Sexy Friendly Ghosts - Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Mariah takes charge.  And there's nothing Shades can do about it.  Which is exactly the way he likes it.Kinktober Day 9: Lingerie & Bondage





	How Does It Feel?

_ Girl, it’s only you, have it your way and if you want you can decide, and if you’ll have me, I can provide everything that you desire _ .

Shades does his best not to let his mouth fall open when he sees the little lace number draped up and down his lady, but the way the red fabric goes with her skin makes his dick twitch, if he’s being honest.

Mariah chuckles through her nose and dangles a pair of shiny silver handcuffs in front of her.  Shades starts to reach forward, but she swats his hand away.

“Hey, hey.  I’m locking  _ you  _ up tonight, naughty little criminal.”  She steals a gentle kiss at his cheek before lacing his hands behind him and cuffing him to the headboard.  Shades has a difficult time keeping his eyes off the thin material that clings to her gorgeous round titties.  Mariah shifts into his lap, letting her hands trickle down his chest to loosen his tie.

“We playing ‘hide the key,’  _ mamacita _ ?”  She smirks down at him as her hands pop open each button of his shirt increasingly slowly.  Hernan sucks hard on his lower lip, feeling his hips flex and roll beneath her.

“We’re playing, ‘you ain’t gettin’ the key until I finish  _ twice _ ,’ Hernan Alvarez.”  Mariah rises to her feet, teasing him by wiggling her still barely clothed hips in his face.

“Mm, you’re gonna finish more than that if I got anything to say about it,  _ Mrs. Dillard _ ,” he grunts and leans forward to press his nose to the front of her panties, to take in her sweet, tangy musk.  Mariah hums, satisfied, and pushes her breasts together, chewing on her own lip while Hernan struggles to get her panties down with his teeth.

“Mm-hm, very good, Hernan,” she purrs, shifting the seat of her panties into his face.  “You need some help down there, baby?”

“Uh-uh.”  He digs his teeth into her waistband, and finally the little scrap of lace crawls down her thighs, only far enough to reveal the thin patch of curly black hair at her mons, and if he’s not mistaken, the soft glistening of her arousal between her legs.  Mariah slides her hands over the close shave of his buzzcut, and he catches the briefest glimpse of her cocking her head back before she shoves his face into her groin.

_ Dios mio,  _ she tastes so much like she smells, but a million times better.  Hot and sweet and with hints of vinegar, not unlike Mariah herself.  He traces a stripe up and down her clit with his tongue, the hints of a smile rising to his lips when he hears her moaning above him.

Hernan’s eyes flicker upward, catching a glimpse of her hands grasping tight over her tits, her nails digging into the thin red bra clinging to the fleshy swell of her breasts.  He feels his cock straining against the buttons of his pants, screaming to be buried inside her.

“M’riah,” he groans, dragging his tongue along the sensitive bud before sliding it between her folds and back up.  “Fuck, baby…”

“Mm-hm, baby.”  

She bucks into his lips, and the evidence of her arousal drips down his chin.  When her hands come down on the headboard above him, he knows she’s close. That, and the way she bites down every moan, and the way her hips roll and shudder into his face, and the way the metal bars of the headboard crash into the wall with each thrust of her pussy against his mouth.

“Fuck,  _ Hernan _ ,” she hisses, and when her orgasm hits, she bites hard on her lip and cries out, her soft moan like a high song in the wind.

He nearly creams his pants at that, but he can’t yet.  Has to wait until it’s been two for her.

And his arms are starting to ache from the way they’re chained up, but he’s not even close to complaining.  In fact, the slight pain adds to his pleasure, and it almost makes him  _ harder _ to not be able to touch her the way he wants to.

To not be able to slide his fingertips up her thighs, or sink his nails into the curve of her ass, or stroke her pussy with the pad of his thumb, or to push apart her folds to guide himself into her, with his fingers, or with his cock, or whatever.

He’s almost throbbing with want by the time that Mariah sinks down to undo the front of his pants, and makes himself busy lining her collarbone with kisses, biting down on every inch of flesh he can see.  Mariah makes fast work of his button and zipper, then leans down, flashing her big bedroom eyes at him while she takes him into her mouth.

“Hmmm,” she mumbles, as the head of his cock sinks past her lips.

“Oh, fuck,  _ mami, _ ” he groans, his hips jerking frantically to meet her in the middle.  The way she sucks on him, and the way that she looks at him, her cheeks hollow and her eyes wide and as innocent as she can manage, make him wonder if he’ll even make it to the sweet, sweet promise of her pussy -

But he has to.

She needs to cum again.  He needs to make her cum again.

“Mariah,” he huffs, regretfully pulling his hips back and pulling his cock away from her.  “Baby, I need to...I need to finish you off, or I’m gonna cum right now.”

She releases his dick with her tongue lingering on the underside of the head, and the damn light in her eyes and the soft curve of her lips almost makes him shudder to his climax.  He holds back. Barely.

Mariah does nothing to hide how impressed she is at his self control.

“You want to feel me front or back, baby?”

“Front.”

She doesn’t take long to hold his cock up and help him sink into her opening, grabbing her breast with one hand and the headboard with the other.

With the way she rolls her hips against him, the way the lace chafes gently between them, the way that she licks her lips, the way her ass bounces on his thighs, he doesn’t last long.

With the way he hits deep inside her, the way that he buries his face between her tits and lets his lips close over her, the way that he hisses out her name amidst a tangle of Spanish curses, neither does she.

Hernan forgets all about the key and about the cuffs over his head for the next two or three rounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it out! Let me know what you think :)  
> Title and lyrics come from "Untitled (How Does It Feel?)" by D'Angelo.


End file.
